upcoming_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maplestory 2 Battle Arena
Maplestory 2 Battle Arena is the latest entry in the Super Smash Bros. series, releasing on the Nintendo Switch on June 7 2019 worldwide. It includes all the characters and most stages from across the series. Gameplay Though on the surface the game appears to be mostly similar to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, various quality of life improvements and additions were made in order to streamline this entry for competitive play. This time, players can customize their ruleset and save it before fighting. Additionally, the stage is decided before character selection with options for Battlefield and Omega (Final Destination) variations. Damage output is increased for one-on-one fights. Directional Air Dodges return but, dodging will be slower with for increased use. When a fighter is going to fly off the screen or if certain attacks connect, the camera will slow down and zoom in on the hit. A mini-map will appear in the corner of the screen when a fighter is knocked a considerable distance. Final Smashes have changed for several characters with most becoming short cinematic finishers, such as Donkey Kong's Jungle Rush, and Bowser's Giga Bowser Punch. They can also be used with the Final Smash Meter which fills up during the fight, however this feature can be toggled off. The game features a new Stage Morph option which allows two stages to be selected at once, transitioning between each other during a match. New modes including Squad Strike (a 3v3 or 5v5 battle similar to the end of Smash Bros. for Wii U's Smash Tour mode) and Smashdown (in which players are forced to select a different fighter every match they play) have been added. The game features a new expansive Adventure Mode titled World of Light, in which players travel a massive map in search of Spirits (the replacement of Trophies for this iteration; visually and functionally similar to the Stickers from Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Assist Trophies have been changed so that some of them can be attacked and KO'd. KO'd trophies can earn points for the player that defeats them. There are over 50 different Assist Trophies, including cameos from third parties. Roster The game includes all 76 (74 counting Pokémon Trainer as one) characters from across the series. Players begin with the game with the original 8 characters from the first Super Smash Bros. game -- Mali, Zack, Tyler, Jaws, Casey, Tate, Derek, and Asasinsoic. A new classification of fighter known as the Echo Fighter, who share virtually the same moveset as another fighter, is introduced. Characters below marked with an epsilon (ε) are classified as Echoes. Stages There are a total of 103 stages in the game. All of them have Battlefield and Omega (Final Destination) variants. Some features of the stage can be deactivated with the Stage Hazards turned off. New Stages * Great Plateau Tower * New Donk City Hall * Moray Towers * Dracula's Castle Items Below are the new items introduced in this game. * Banana Gun * Black Hole * Bomber * Death's Scythe * Fake Smash Ball * Healing Field * Healing Sprout * Killing Edge * Launch Star * Rage Blaster * Ramblin' Evil Mushroom * Staff